A few years?
by hisdirtylittlesecret
Summary: What if Bella had moved to forks when she was a freshman, she won't be the only new kid this year. but will her and Edwards love still flourish if it was changed by a few years?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god" I thought as I looked out the window, another rainy, cloudy day. It was my

first day of my freshman year at forks high school, and unlike most of my soon to be

classmates, I wasn't as excited as nauseas. My mum had sent me to this rainy purgatory

of a town when she was no longer able to stay with me when Phil was traveling.

It's not like she didn't want me there it was just hared for her to be separated from her

husband, she probably wouldn't have even thought of sending me if I hadn't hinted at. I

could tell that she was absolutely miserable without him. So that's how I ended up here.

It wouldn't be completely horrible I expect, Charlie had forced me to go cookouts and

picnics where I met many of the charming forks high school students. So I would have

people to sit with at lunch and show me around. Though with the mike and Erik treated

me I wasn't completely sure that I didn't prefer having 'friends' to just being ignored.

"Bells are you ready to go yet" Charlie yelled up the stair well

"Be down in a sec" I yelled back god I can't wait till I can drive I thought looking

through my window to the police cruiser. Nothing like being dropped off at school in a

car with red & blue lights on top.

"Bye honey have a good first day" said Charlie while flashing me a smile

"Thanks dad see you later" I whispered as I tried to gracefully extract myself from the

cruiser. I was worried that if I opened my mouth wide enough I would vomit and seeing

as this day would probably be emotionally scaring enough without me vomiting as I

walked in the front doors.

"Hey Bella!!!!" yelled mike from down the hall

"Hi mike." I returned he was already right in front of me

"So are you excited" he asked his grin was so big I was worried he may not be able to get it off.

But before I could answer the intercom let out a crackly announcement "ALL

FRESHMEN PLEAS REPORT TO THE AUDITROIUM"

Mike and I were separated, not that I minded, by the stamped of nervous freshman. As I

was walking into the auditorium the toe of my trainers caught on the edge of the door,

and as I was bracing myself for impact I felt two cold hands catch me. When I opened

my eyes I was looking at a startlingly beautiful face, well I was more looking down then at.

"Hi, im Alice, are you o.k." said the pixie of a girl. Alice could not have been over 4'11

and had short, black hair that was artfully disheveled.

"I'm Bella, and thanks for catching me back there" I scrambled to find words to say

while I was so mesmerized by her looks.

"No problem" she chuckled "we should probably go inside now"

"Yeah probably"

"It was nice to meet you Bella" Alice said while she gracefully walked right and I walked

left towards a waving Jessica and Mike.

I had just settled down next to Angela when the Principle stood up to make a speech

"Welcome to your first and certainly most exciting year of Forks High School. Before

we get down to business I would like to introduce three new faces that just transferred

here from out of the district Please give a warm welcome to Isabella Swan, Alice and

Edward Cullen, could you three please stand up?" Alice was new and she had a brother

To my extreme embarrassment, I tripped on my pant leg while I tried to stand up, and

tumbled onto the floor

Most of the freshmen class had started to giggle by the time I had stood up my cheeks

aflame. When they saw my face a pretty blond girl let out a roar of malicious laughter.

But shut up when Alice glared at her. The boy who had stood up with Alice now turned

around to look at me. He and Alice looked so much alike yet so different there pale skin

and angular features made them look alike, but his hair had a bronze look to it while hers

was jet black. Also in my opinion he was much more beautiful then her, his god like

structures looked as if Michael Angelo should have carved it from marble.

But I was apparently not the only one to have noticed how gorgeous he was gasps could

now be heard from almost every female in the room

"Welcome Edward, Alice, and Isabella you may sit down now" Mr. Williamson said

trying to regain the attention of the room.

Mr. Williamsons speech was pretty run of the mill, be responsible, don't do drugs, good

luck. After his speech was made we were dismissed to our second period class. On our

way out I snuck a peak at Edward as most of the girls were doing, but when I lifted my

eyes from the ground his rich, golden eyes met mine. As soon as I saw he was looking at

me I shifted my focus back to the ground, but the expression on his face was as if I

wasn't meeting his expectations, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Well this

certainly would be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- don't own it, wish I did but I don't

"Bella this way" said Jessica called as she tugged on my shirt.

"What" I asked but then realized I was heading in the complete opposite direction of my second period class "ohh sorry" I answered distractedly as I watched Edward go down the hall.

"Wow he's gorgeous" Jessica whispered to me

"Who" hoping to play stupid but apparently that wasn't working

"EDWARD CULLEN, and don't play dumb there's no way you didn't see him" Jessica giggled to me.

"Hmm and if you didn't notice him it's a shame cause he sure noticed you" Angela whispered as we walked into math class

"No he didn't" I answered quickly a little to quickly Angela had a smirk on her face

"She right, he didn't he was looking at the clock behind her" huffed Lauren

"Umm Lauren the clocks on the other side of the room" Angela piped in

"Well why else would he be staring at her like that, I mean he's a total babe, he's better looking then Tyler" Lauren said getting a dreamy look in her eye

"Well regardless who he was looking at I'm going to ask him to have lunch with m-us" she corrected herself.

Our math teacher then called for our attention "Girls please stop these shenanigans, it's the first day you should be paying attention"

After that we all sat quietly once in awhile exchanging glances with each other.

As soon as the bell rang Jessica immediately started up with our conversation as if there hadn't just been a 45 minute block where we were silent.

"God I wonder what class he has next, gosh I hope it's with me" she gushed as we all checked our schedules for our next classes.

Angela was the first to look up "I have history with Vrooman, what about you"

"No I have Spanish with Berie" I answered disappointed that I wouldn't have Angela in me class.

"Oh, so do Lauren and I, bye Angela" Jessica nearly yelled as she grabbed Lauren and my wrists and proceeded to pull us down the hall.

When we walked into the room, we notice bright flashcards on all the desks telling us where to sit.

Jessica was placed on the far side of the room whereas Lauren and I were separated by one seat.

Wondering who the angel that separated me and that Barbie wannabe was I leaned over to look at the flashcard, I nearly dropped my notebook when I saw the name on the card.

Edward Cullen

He, that god-like creature, would be sitting next to me, me!!

Lauren, curious to why I had just blushed, looked down on the desk separating us. When she looked back up she had a huge grin on her face, obviously thinking that she had him in the bag.

If possible her smile got even bigger as she glanced over at the door, Edward Cullen had arrived.

He was one of the last people in class, so there were only two seats open he quickly checked the first one. Seeing it wasn't his seat he made his way gracefully over to where Lauren and I sat.

When he looked at us he got that unsatisfied look on his face again. I rumbling sound started from somewhere near my head. Looking around to investigate I saw a heating duct right above my head. When I turned back around to look at Edward his curious expression had turned into one of pure hate. His black glare made me want shrink down in my seat.

Why was he so mad at me? Was it because I was staring at him? A high nasal voice interrupted my self worry.

"Hi I'm Lauren, your Edward Cullen right?" Lauren questioned him, while adding an annoying hair flip.

He just nodded tightly, clamping his hand to the bottom of his chair in a death grip.

"Well it's nice to meet you" she added obviously trying to start a conversation.

Nod

"So how do you like forks so far" she was getting annoyed at these non-verbal answers

He let out a small sigh and answered "it's nice, just like my old home only a little wetter"

His voice angry as it was was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

According to Laurens vacant look on her face, she agreed.

After that the teacher started the lecture.

45 minutes of hell later the bell rang, and before I could close my binder Edward had swept to the door way. Lauren, seeing what he was trying to do ran to catch up to him.

When she finally caught up to him she grabbed his forearm, bad idea. She had apparently frightened him, because when she grabbed his arm he yanked it away so quickly that she toppled over. As soon as he noticed what was going on his eyes looked sorry, he helped her up and asked her what she wanted.

She let lose a huge smile and started talking to him. I being across the room had no idea what she was saying, but her smile got smaller and smaller. When she finally rejoined Jessica and I she told us, well more Jessica than me, what he said.

"well I asked him about lunch but, he had to turn me down cause he has to eat with his family" she then lowered her voice "you could totally tell he was into me, he couldn't stop saying sorry." She was obviously pleased

As we walked down the hall a light musical voice yelled

"Hey Bella wait up"


End file.
